Battlefield
by Stacy DeBane
Summary: Sakura Haruno age 19 has everything set out in her life and is in no need of perfection to keep her happy. Sasuke Uchiha age 20 is running the most successful business all over the world and will have nothing but perfection in his life. Until a fiery pink falls into his arms and twists both their lives into exactly what?. What's never happened before, is now starting to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this is a new story I've been thinking of carrying out for a long time, this does not mean I won't be working on other stories and finishing ones that i have started. The greatest amount of numbers of stories that I will be writing at the same time will be three and if there are more stories that are not finished then they will most likely be on hiatus depending on which I prefer. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this story, I don't know how it came to me but hopefully these good ideas (I think) just keep coming **(: **ENJOY!

By the way, in this story they aren't ninja's or such I will change a lot of things around. But all the characters i will be using will actually be from Naruto but a very few might be made up. they may have different roles in this story so please if you don't like such things then don't read ahead. **(:**

* * *

**Battlefield**

_Introduction_

* * *

The sun was out shining bright in Konoha whilst children's laughter could be heard ringing through the air mixed with birds singing to the wonderful weather. Music could be heard coming from a part of the city, music, cheering and laughter.

"Ladies, I think I should celebrate a bit louder since it is my daughter's wedding soon" Laughed a red-haired woman. "Oh darling your crazy with happiness aren't you, I'm so happy that she's getting married but when are you planning on giving the other daughter away" Asked a brown-haired woman. The red-haired women looked at the women who spoke like she was crazy. "Don't be stupid, I could never handle being away from both my daughters at the same time" Giggled the women. "But for now, lets just celebrate for Tsunade hmm".

* * *

"Tsunade, he's not answering his phone"

"Try again Sakura, please"

The pink haired girl nodded whilst pacing about in the room whilst dialling a number. Tsunade looked out of the window with a worried expression passing over her face. 'I wonder if I'm doing the right thing here, he needs to pick up'.

"Sakura, you keep trying I'll be right back" Tsunade walked out of the room intent on getting some fresh air to clear her mind, she could hear whispering coming down the hallway and curiously headed towards the room it was coming from. 'Huh mom, dad'.

"Honey, what should I do? They want a grand wedding or they won't let it take place, we don't have that much money to give"

"Sweety you need to calm down, it'll all be alright" The red-haired woman from before walked up to a blonde haired man who look at his wife depressed. "You know, I think we might be doing the wrong thing. I feel like we're giving Tsunade into the wrong family here" Spoke the blonde haired man. "Don't be stupid honey, you always felt like that but we can't stop this now. This is for Tsunade, I can't stand to see the hurt in her eyes the last time this happened" Weeped the red-haired woman. The blonde haired man sighed and brought the women closer to him to embrace and smiled at her whilst nodding his head.

Tsunade from outside the room took a deep breath and walked back to her room again, all thoughts of fresh air rinsed from her mind.

* * *

Sakura climbed into the cab to head out to her destination. She had to do this fast, her father had said if she could not get home with the papers on time then her sister wouldn't be able to get married. Damn that family for wanting money, they clearly had no love between them let alone anyone else. Sakura just hoped that the papers would make up for the wedding and the pricks would get what they wanted and Tsunade would happily get married.

* * *

The sound of a helicopter could be heard coming closer to ground, birds scurried away from where the object would supposedly land. The fresh green grass blew wildly with the force of the helicopter coming down on it. When the transport vehicle touched the ground the whirring slowed down as a man dressed in full black with bulky muscles stepped towards the door to the helicopter and pulled the door open letting the person inside depart from the vehicle.

A man dressed in grey and white business attire stepped out of the helicopter and proceeded to walk around the said object to get to the side he would be walking from to get to his destination. At a distance reporters could be seen being held back by more bulky men. The man dressed in grey and white strided off ahead towards the reporters to get to his newly bought house with the bodyguard closely behind.

"Sir sir, why did you come all this way from america just to associate with a small company in japan in comparison to your company which is worldwide"

"Sir, all the world wants to know when you will decide on marriage please tell us sir"

"Excuse me sir, is it true that you have some old connections with japan"

The man ignored all the questions thrown at him and continued with the same pace and walked right through the reporters whilst swiftly glaring at them if they came too close to him. The reporters and bodyguards slowly disappeared out of sight and the man was left standing in front of his new house. He drew his gaze carefully over the contours and edges of the building with his onyx eyes which landed on the door of the house and for a second they flashed with a hint of sadness.

_**Flashback:**_

_Children were happily running around the big mansion playing with each other. Wedding alters could be heard whilst giggles and joyous laughter was carried down the hallways._

_FLASH _**(AUTHORS NOTE: This will mean that the flashback has changed to a different place but it does not mean that it is a different flashback, if it is then I will say so)**

_A black-haired porcelain skinned girl was happily smiling at her new husband and chatting giddily among others._

_FLASH_

_A little boy with raven coloured hair and onyx eyes gave a thumbs up sign to the newly married girl and grinned who in return smiled back at the boy._

_FLASH_

_Shouting could be heard._

_FLASH_

_The brides eyes could be seen slowly turning from joy to fear as her black eyes widened._

_FLASH_

_A women whose face could not be seen, ran down the long hallways towards the shouting and screaming._

_FLASH_

_Onyx eyes also widened in terror, BANG!_

_FLASH_

_MOOOOOOOM!_

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Three men sat around a table with one accompanied by bulky bodyguards. The man with bodyguards surrounding him pulled up a silver metal suit case on to the table and seconds later pushed the object and its belongings towards a calm looking man sat around the table. The calm man looked up at the case and slowly moved forward to open it but was interrupted by laughter. "Mr Uchiha, I think your aims off their abit don't you think, you should be sliding that case towards me instead of my someone who is at a lower status than me huh" The other man laughed wildly.

Onyx eyes shot up towards the laughing man and glared. He placed his palms on to the table for leverage and slowly pulled himself up from his seat, hovering over the now smiling man in an intimidating manner. "Sasuke Uchiha's aim is never off". The man's smile was slowly but surely fading from his face now along with his colour. The man standing over him continued, "And if it ever was then I assure you, you'd know". The man's smile had now effectively disappeared leaving behind nothing but fear reflected in his brown eyes. Sasuke Uchiha pushed himself back with a smirk and proceeded to walk out of the room with his bodyguards trailing behind.

The man with the silver case soon got up from his seat and sniggered at his frightened companion whilst walking off, he turned back towards the still shocked male and spoke for the first time during the meeting with a sly grin on his face. "This is why I sold your house to Sasuke Uchiha".

* * *

Ring Ring, Ring... Click.

"Tsunade I told you not to worry, I'm almost there" Spoke Sakura through her cell phone slighty irritated. "Yeah I know Saku, but I still feel wrong about this".

"I told you Tsunade, just don't think about it. This is your special day and the last thing you need is to stress over little things".

"Yeah but tell me Sakura, is what we're doing right?, taking money from him just seems like we're cheating the family" Sakura sighed and spoke. "Your my elder sister Tsunade, do you really think I wouldn't tell you if you were in any kind of wrong. Brother in law offered the money to us because he wanted to, he wants to get married to you Tsunade don't you see that, the only people who have probably got any chance of coming in between are his parents and he's doing all he can in his power to stop that from happening".

"Yeah I guess, but we can't take so much money of him it's just so wrong".

"Sis it's not like we're forcing him, he wants to give the money voluntarily. He loves you and he doesn't want this wedding to not go ahead, we've already gone over this, he won't be happy with you if you won't take the money and he most certainly won't be giddy with the fact that the weddings at risk". Tsunade pondered over Sakura's word for a few seconds and sighed. "Hm, alright I guess your right".

"Good Tsunade now don't worry about anything and like I always say, money is NOT everything".

* * *

"Sir, sir please sir wait" Sasuke carried on striding down the hallway not paying any attention to the laughing man from earlier chasing him. "Mr Uchiha!" The man finally caught up to the Uchiha and stood directly in front of said man to block his path. Sasuke abruptly stopped and stared emotionless at the now planted in front of him man who was waving frantically. "Look sir, I need to clear this up with you. I'm sorry about my behaviour about before but please sir this house is mine, I was merely tricked into selling this house to you".

"Guards". The two bulky men standing behind the Uchiha came forward with powerful steps and dragged the frantic man out the way. Sasuke proceeded to walk through the hallway with the bodyguards following closely behind him and the man too. "There's nothing you could say to change my mind, the mansions mine and it'll stay mine until further notice so I suggest you get the hell out of here as soon as possible". Spoke Sasuke calmly without turning back to the man. The man started to panic. "But sir, where will I go. Please this is my house and I love it dearly there's nowhere else I can go please sir, I cherish the memories in here and I can't just leave them behind can you understand that sir". Sasuke came to a sudden halt in his walk and turned towards the man with an intense glare which caused even the bodyguards to cower and spoke again.

"I could care less about what you have to leave behind. I have the money to take this house away from you and I will and I have, there's absolutely nothing you can do now".

"Bu, but si..."

"If I've got the money, then I should use it to my advantage". Sasuke deepened his glare on the man and continued speaking "Right, uncle?". The man's eyes widened in realization, "S s sa Sasuke".

_**Flashback:**_

_Luggage were thrown out one of the windows in the big mansion, the door slammed open and a man dragged two teenagers out of the house and pushed them to the ground to join their luggage._

_"GO! get out of here, I'm sick and tired of seeing both your faces". The teenage boy stood up and pulled up the girl who was now letting the tears pour. "But uncle, where will we go. We don't have no one else please"._

_"I DON'T CARE!, I've had enough of you damn Uchiha's but now that the properties all mine along with the money I don't have to deal with you two brats"._

_"BUT UNCL..."_

_"Look kid, there's no point of begging. I got what I wanted and I definitely didn't want you both so go wherever you want, like I give a damn che. Don't act all disgusted in me either, like you wouldn't do the same you idiots. If I've got the money then I'll take advantage of it all so get lost"._

_**End flashback.**_

"S s Sas...uke" The handsome man smirked devilishly at the stuttering idiot in front of him. "You were right uncle, money IS everything". The man stared wide-eyed at the smirking male unable to speak coherent words at the moment. Sasuke scoffed turning back to his destination and strode of with the two amused bodyguards trailing behind.

* * *

It hadn't even been half an hour since Sasuke Uchiha's arrival and the news was already halfway around the world that the business man was hosting a fashion show along with his new alliance, all to bring their choices to the eye of others and what would be expected in the future with the fashion industry 'vogue' and the Uchiha co-operation. The news of Sasuke Uchiha working with the well-known fashion industry in japan was all over the news and the public were already planted outside the Uchiha's new mansion which was supposedly the venue of the fashion show which would be held today.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen may I please welcome on stage the man whom we have all been dying to see, put your hands together for the one and only Sasuke Uchiha". Bellowed the presenter on stage for all the bustling audience to take it as their que to calm down and so they did. The presenter made her way down the stage to the back allowing the Uchiha dressed in full black to come into view on the stage, to which the crowd quickly quieted down and took their respective seats.

"I appreciate you all coming down today to watch this fashion show hosted by myself and vogue and I hope you all enjoy it too. Now you all know that this fashion show is mostly from the side of vogue's and that I would preferably recommend it so that's just to clear the rumours about me working for vogue or the other way round, we are merely helping each other out as two successful businesses should. So I hope you all enjoy the show". The smooth calm voice of Sasuke Uchiha floated peacefully through each set of ears leaving no room for question on the matter. Sasuke seeing that his point was across made to walk down the stage to the back but was interrupted in his leave.

"Sir, the world is dying to know the reason you came to japan other than vogue, is there another reason?". Questioned the reporter who was now standing whilst holding a micro phone up towards Sasuke's direction. Sasuke turned to glare at the man and replied, "Questions should only be based around the event taking place now and nothing else".

"Sir sir, is it true that you bought this house for someone special". Asked a different reporter who was now doing the same as the earlier. Sasuke growled under his breath muttering an 'annoying' and answered back gruffly, "That's none of your business".

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned around to face the direction of where his name was called. Onyx hard eyes met with black murky ones to which the hard set softened and hint of a smile was brought to his emotionless face. The pale complexioned women brought a smile to her pink-tinted lips and slowly set to walk down the few steps. Sasuke seeing the slight limp in the women's step had his once hard eyes full of trepidation and at a slightly faster pace than normal he briskly made his way to the women. Upon reaching her, he set his arm out for her to take for support which she happily did and started whispering so it was for their ears only. "Kin, what are you doing here?".

"I could ask you the same Sasuke, why are you here?". Smiled the stunning women. Sasuke sighed and spoke, "I'm here for a business plan, I thought I told you that".

"No Sasuke, I mean why are you HERE as in this house".

"I bought it, wasn't it obvious considering all the news".

"Why'd you buy the house though?". Questioned the female coming to a halt whilst Sasuke did the same seeing as they were now standing where Sasuke was standing just a minute ago. They turned to each other, one looking confused and the other adamant which soon turned back to the hardened eyes they once were before answering. "I'm getting it demolished", Stated the Uchiha like it was a simple known fact. The women gasped and pulled her arm away from him whilst the tears starting forming in her black eyes. "What, why Sasuke? Don't you understand that this place means everything, it hold all the good memories that we need to keep in our liv..."

"Yes and the bad ones". Sasuke interrupted through gritted teeth. The women beside him sighed and spoke again, "Sasuke, I know how this feels, I know its overwhelming to be here but breaking it down doesn't solve any problems. The only way you can ever resolve anything is by standing up to it but all you're doing is running from it, please Sasuke you need to understand that this is our home and its everything to all our family now". The women now waited for an answer from the raven haired man who had his gaze set somewhere afar. Seeing as there was no response from him and wouldn't be, she proceeded to open her mouth to speak again but was again interrupted by the abrupt movement of the stoic male.

"Ladies and gentlemen, meet my sister Kin Uchiha". The emotionless male turned himself towards the audience and pushed away the guilty feeling in the back of his head. The now recognized pale women smiled warmly at the audience and started answering the reporters questions, whilst being sent a glare towards her way every once in a while when she answered something unnecessary.

* * *

Tsunade sat comfortably across the mirror slightly apprehensive and patiently waited for the women applying her makeup for the wedding to reappear whilst recalling the conversation she had heard earlier on from her worried parents.

_**Flashback:**_

_"Where the hell is that girl?". The red-haired women paced around the room flailing her hands around angrily. "Honey calm down, I'm sure she'll get here soon"._

_"SOON!?, she's been away for 2 hours now, if she doesn't turn up then this whole wedding is going down the drain"._

_"I know that love, but I trust Sakura she'll be here, especially for her own sister". The man now standing in front of the women tried to sooth her for the millionth time today, whilst the red-head sighed whilst muttering a 'I know'._

_**Flashback ended.**_

The blonde women looked down at her phone and threw her head back with closed eye lids. 'Sakura please just get here on time'.

* * *

'Ugh where is everyone'. Sakura rushed through the hallways looking for the room she was suppose to be present in at this moment but everything was just a disappointment so far. This wasn't going well for the pink haired women, she had absolutely no clue where the makeup room was and there was no one around to give her directions either. Just when she thought all hope was lost, speech was heard just around the corner. Sakura rushed around the corner not paying attention to how the close the voice had gotten and smashed her face into a solid green chest.

"Oh, beautiful flower forgive me I had no idea this would happen. I will serve you all you need to redeem myself and prove myself worthy to be bumped into by someone such as yourself my lady". Ranted the man in front of her. Sakura now fully recovered looked up at the man speaking or rather shouting and was greeted by the blinding amount of green on the man before her with one hand on his hip and the other held out with his thumb towards her. The man flashed her a wide grin and sakura was momentarily stunned and blinded by the shine radiating so blatantly of his teeth.

"Um yeah, erm do you know where the makeup room is?". Asked Sakura keeping the time in mind. The man flashed another dazzling smile at her which Sakura had to close her eyes to now. "Oh the wonders of youth, my name is rock lee but you may call me lee and you are?". Sakura sighed exasperated. "Sakura, look I have no time at the moment please just tell me do you know where the makeup room is?".

"Oh yes of course of course".

"Yes oh thank god, where?".

"Well if you walk straight up then y... erm". Lee was left hanging in mid sentence now due to the pink flurry racing up the hall trying to reach the room she so desperately needed to be in.

* * *

Loud music boomed over the speech of others whilst models dressed in red walking down the runway occupied everyone's eyes with the exception of one dark-haired male. Sasuke Uchiha sat silently staring blankly at nothing in particular whilst the women on stage displayed themselves to him to catch his attention but all miserably failed.

He was definitely bored and not interested in any way possible. This kind of crap wasn't his thing and everyone knew it, the only reason he was present now was solely based around the fact that he had to promote vogue's new brand. The sooner this was over then the better.

* * *

"Omg, where is that last model. She's nowhere to be seen, do you not know that messing up in Sasuke Uchiha's events is just plain suicide". The man pacing around backstage looking constantly towards every direction was not hyperventilating over. He opened his mouth to reply back to the man on the other line when he saw a shot of pink fly by. "Oh, I think i found her wish me good look". The man shoved his phone into his pocket and rushed towards the panicking female.

"There you are, do you know how long I've been waiting. Come on it's almost time to go onto stage and what are you wearing the theme was red. UGH! we don't have enough time". The man obviously agitated started pulling the pink haired girl now identified as Sakura towards the makeup room. Sakura was downright confused, one second she was looking for the makeup room and the next this man was leading her there but all for the wrong reasons and to make it worse, he wouldn't even let her slip a word in. "Um excuse me I don't know wh...".

"Shut up pinky, you've caused enough havoc for the day. Hey, Sidney get over here and get this girl looking presentable hurry we have no time".

"Huh no no, you've got the wrong person, I'm not who you...". Sakura was interrupted by the brush full with powder being dabbed all over her face.

* * *

He had to get out and he knew it but he also knew that he couldn't. He had to cope with this loud annoying music and these women trying for his attention. 'Damn it'. Sasuke took a deep breath and tilted his head back slightly whilst shutting his eyes trying to block out the world around him.

* * *

Backstage Sakura was relentlessly trying to get the people around her to listen to her and when they did it was like it went through one ear and went out the other. She walked up to the man who got her into this in the first place to set her point across. The man turned to face the women now planted in front of him glaring at him. "Look this isn't funny, you've mistaken me fo... argh what". Sakura was interrupted harshly when the man grabbed her arm and pushed her towards the stage. Sakura was now fuming and was about to retaliate when her senses swallowed her surroundings. She was now fully aware of the fact that she had an audience and she was frozen up on the stage tearing up.

"Who's is that girl, the theme's red so whats with the green?". Sakura's heart was pounding now, she was scared and crying. She was always a self conscious person and the whispering she could hear so clearly wasn't helping anything now.

"I think she's erm scared". Damn right she was, she couldn't even move its like everything except her senses had stopped focusing on the matter at hand.

"Why is she just standing there for?".

"She doesn't seem like a model".

"Ugh the idiots ruining the show".

Onyx eyes snapped open now aware that something was wrong. An emotionless gaze slowly turned towards the stage and set themselves on a pink haired frightened women.

Sakura heard slight footsteps behind her and then felt two arms plant themselves on both her arms. "Walk with us" Whispered a women keeping a smile on her face and pulled Sakura down the runway with the help of the other women. Sakura not being able to stop them tried again to explain, "Please, your all mistaken".

"Be quiet and carry on walking".

Sakura felt the grips on her arms loosen and then retreating footsteps. She knew she was alone now in front of the stage, but this time so much more closer to the faces of other who were watching her confusedly. Sakura's tears profusely carried on whilst bowing her head down being to scared to retreat or look up.

Sasuke had watched the emerald eyed girl being dragged by two other models onto the front of the runway and then being abandoned by said models. Sasuke slowly and in a threatening manner brought himself up from his seat and glared up fiercely at the wet faced girl on stage planted directly in front of him. Teary eyes finally land onto him but avoided his eyes although he could clearly see the fear in her eyes. Tears start to flow down Sakura's cheeks relentlessly with her eyes still stuck on the male staring at her, she hastily and shakily tried to cover herself up as much as possible from the man's view but was obviously failing with the lack of clothes on her. The Uchiha watched her every movement with the glare still stuck on his features which he knew the girl in front of him was taking notice to.

Sakura was at the end now, she knew she had enough of this man glaring and looking her up and down. She felt so ashamed, so naked and presented to every man's eye and she had to get out before it turned into more. She gathered her confidence and made a move to turn back, but it was too late. She completely forgot about the dress she was wearing that had a trail attached which was now under her foot whilst she struggled to keep her balance.

Sasuke took a step unconsciously forward.

She had lost her balance and she knew it. It just merely slipped away and she flew back with flailing arms off the stage.

The Uchiha's arm's moved before she even lost her balance.

So she fell right into the strong arms of none other than the infamous Uchiha and he caught the pink haired beauty with open arms.

All because of her carelessness and his subconsciousness, onyx and emerald met.

And they knew for a second which seemed so long that they were now on...

The battlefield.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_"Please let me go, my sister's wedding could break". Cried Sakura._

_"So let it break!". Snapped back the fuming Uchiha. "Your type of girls have one break and then have another as the backup plan"_

_Sakura stared wide-eyed at the male in front of her with tear soaked eyes._

* * *

Soooooooo, whaddya think? I hope you enjoyed this and I can assure you I have a lot planned for this story, but will only carry on with it if people want me to. So please be sure to review and let me know if you want this continuing. I look forwards to reading from you and feel free to give me constructive feedback, I'll take it all into mind to make myself a better writer. Adios bitches **;) **till next time.

_Thanks For Reading_

**Read&Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Battlefield**

_Relationships?_

* * *

Every being present in the room could feel the immense aura radiating of THE Sasuke Uchiha. Flashes from the camera's were going off crazily and gasps could be heard from every direction, yet the two at the center of the attention paid no heed to the commotion.

Sasuke Uchiha glared emotionless into the eyes of the crying pink. His glare travelled down towards the girls quivering full lips unconsciously and faltered slightly. His eyes now held a slight hint of an emotion in them and something begun to stir inside of him but that was a short-lived confusing moment since the girl in his arms started thrashing about. Sasuke growled under his breath and flung the crying girl out of his arms harshly and resumed glaring at her.

Sakura slowly turned herself towards the Uchiha's direction with a tear-stained face but didn't look up into his eyes. She slowly started backing away from the man with every intention of getting away from him whilst slightly stumbling over her dress. The pink haired girl didn't get far when she felt two pairs of strong arms grabbing her roughly by the elbows, she turned with wide eyes to see who had stopped and came face to face with two bulky dressed in black men. Sakura started to panic and fresh tears started falling from her eyes when the two men started pulling her away. She struggled but there was no use, these men were too strong so Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She glanced towards the business man with pleading eyes hoping to get some kind of help but Sasuke Uchiha stood rooted to the same spot with the same expression.

A grey haired man walked up to Sasuke when sakura was out of sight.

"Sasuke".

"Make sure you get a copy of the pictures Kakashi". The man named Kakashi nodded towards the Uchiha and walked off to do what he was told.

* * *

Tsunade looked at herself through the mirror with a smile laced on her red-coated lips. It was finally happening, she was getting married to someone she actually loved and no one could mess this up now. Her thoughts were all clear now and she was completely confident that she looked like the most beautiful bride that her fiancé would ever set eyes on.

"Can you believe it, it's Tsunade wedding and her sisters nowhere to be seen".

"I know right, she's probably roaming around. Its obvious she hardly cares about her sister".

Tsunade's smile dissipated at the voices coming through the windows. They were all wrong and she knew it. Sakura was the perfect sister and she would never complain about her.

The door clicked open and a curious looking women walked in and came to behind Tsunade.

"Has sakura returned yet?".

"No". Replied Tsunade steadily. The women now looked panicked and started pacing. "I can't believe she's not here yet, the grooms side is about to arrive and we need the money or the papers. Why did she have to take the papers anyways, we could have used that as a backup for extra time. On top of that she's your sister and its essential for her to be here or it'll look bad on everyone".

"Aunty, calm down". Tsunade looked at the women through the mirror who was facing to the side. "She'll be back on time okay, there's no use in worrying so just calm down and wait patiently". The women now turned to meet Tsunades eyes and spoke. "You know I was never a patient person".

"Well you're gonna have to be aunt". The women sighed and leaned against the bed with her eyes closed.

* * *

The two men dragged the panicking Sakura down an empty hallway and headed towards a closed-door.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything wrong. Please understand that its important for me to be home now". The men kept the same expressions on their faces and pulled open the door. "What are you doing?". The bulky men again ignored her and pushed her roughly into the dark room and locked the door leaving her all lonely inside.

From the other side of the door sakura banged against the door using her fists and screamed.

"NO, PLEASE LISTEN TO ME. PLEASE I need to go ho...". Her voice slowly slipped away and tears rush out of her eyes again.

* * *

"Sir we've locked her in the room ahead". Sasuke Uchiha glared at the closed-door not too far away from him. "Go in there and find out who sent her to ruin the show". The two men nodded and walked away whilst the Uchiha stood in his place patiently.

* * *

Sakura continuously thumped and kicked the door hoping someone would hear her and open the door. Her wish came true when the lock on the other side clicked and the door got pulled open but her happiness was short-lived as the two men from before walked in.

"What the hell is wrong with you people. I said I didn't do anything and you don't even listen. I need to go now so get out of my way".

"First tell us your business with this industry". Came the smooth voice of one of the dressed in black men. Sakura stared back confused and replied. "I don't know what you're talking about just let me out". Sakura made a move to walk out of the room but was pulled back by the man. "First tell us who sent you". Sakura gaped back at him shocked.

The other bodyguard reached his hand into his pocket and retrieved a cellphone. Sakura watched his movements slightly confused at them but still very cautiously. The man put the phone to his ear and spoke.

"She won't tell us". The man held the phone to his ear for a few more seconds, most likely listening to the reply of the other person on the line and slid his phone back into his pocket. The man then turned to the other and nodded, who gave him and understanding look in return. Sakura felt the hand on her arm retreat. Both men walked away from her and slid out of the door. A click was heard, indicating that they had locked the doors again. Sakura let her tears slide down once again and leaned her back against the door. She slid down to the floor and placed her forehead to her knees, silently sobbing.

* * *

Sasuke strided down the hallway towards the door which was still being glared upon. He could see the two guards standing by the door clearly waiting for him to arrive. The Uchiha was fuming and he knew that his guards knew it by the way they seemed to be avoiding his gaze. The girl refused to answer and he wasn't just going to take it easy on her. Now that she had refused he definitely wouldn't go easy on her, Sasuke Uchiha was never known for going easy on people.

The onyx eyed male stopped a few metres away from the door and nodded his head towards the guards. The guard responded quickly, unlocking the door and pulling it open once again. As soon as the door opened, a pink blur ran out of the room. Running past the guards and down the hallway, she could faintly see a man standing ahead of her but paid no attention to him and ran straight past him. She came to an abrupt halt, everything seemed to stop, She could feel the bruising hold on her arm. She was suddenly pulled back rather demanding.

Sakura stared shocked at the man that she almost ran past. The man glared at her with anger filled eyes, sakura started to back away from him to which the glaring man walked closer.

"Look I tried telling them, I haven't done anything I swear". Sakura pleaded still backing away. A gasp escapes her lips when her back meets with a solid wall. "Please let me go, I need to go home". The man now stood threateningly close to her and spoke for the first time to her. "Give your answer and then go".

"What answer?, I really don't know anything please ju..."

"Why did you do that?".

"I didn't do anything, I don't know what you're talking about. Look I need to go home there's a wedding ta..."

"How much did you get paid?". Sakura stared into the glaring eyes of the uchiha, shocked and replied quietly. "I was sent here by mistake, I don't know what you're talking ab..."

"You shouldn't have made a mistake if you didn't want to cross my path".

"Your not even listening to me, you just keep interrupting. Please I swear I didn't do anything and I don't have an idea what this is about. Just let me go I beg you I need to go home RIGHT now".

"How much money did you get for this?".

"Look, I don't wanna speak to you. Your just running around in circles so move". Sakura made a move to walk away but was blocked in her step. "Answer the question the right way or I can retaliate in the wrong way". Growled the fuming uchiha. Sakura's tears unconsciously slipped out. "My answer will remain the same every time you ask me".

"So you won't tell me?".

"What am I suppose to tell you, you won't even listen to the things I'm telling you".

"How did you come here?".

"I came by mistake".

"Your lying".

"I have no reason to, why would I?".

"Did some company send you here?".

"No". Sakura answered frustrated that this man was just repeating himself again and again. Sasuke raised his voice slightly and bit out. "Did you get money?".

"NO NO NO!". Sakura screamed out with tears spilling down her face. "I've said the same thing over and over so why can't you just let me go?".

"Because your still lying".

"Please let me go, my sister's wedding could break". Cried Sakura.

"So let it break!". Snapped back the fuming Uchiha. "Your type of girls have one break and then have another as the backup plan"

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the male in front of her with tear soaked eyes. "What kind of rubbish are you speaking?. Your just saying anything now and why are you so set on pestering me anyways, who are you?. What if someone said to you to let your sister's wedding break. What if someone said something bad about your family, would you just lay back and not say anything?". Sasuke glared at her emotionless and sakura carried on. "You don't have any answer do you?. Being insolent has a limit too, get out of my way".

Sakura proceeds to walk away from him, only to have herself pulled back by the same bruising hold harshly. Sasuke traps her by setting his arms against the wall and leans in close to her face glaring menacingly. "I haven't even started being insolent yet".

"Let me go".

"Do you wanna know what it is?". Sasuke removes one of his hands from the wall and places it on her upper back. Sakura gasps wide-eyed. "What are you d...". Sakura's voice is suddenly cut of when the now smirking man rips the thick thread keeping the dresses shoulders in place harshly. Sakura stared wide-eyed at the smirking male in front of her with tears rushing down her emeralds eyes. Sasuke looked back at her and removed his hand from her back whilst roughly pushing the pink haired girl away from him.

Sakura stood silently crying with her back towards the uchiha whilst said uchiha stood in his place glaring at her bare back and shoulders. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. She shakily reached to her hair and pulled on the elasticized band keeping her hair together. The band slipped from her hair and she grabbed her exotic pink hair and flipped it over her shoulder to which it swayed on her back covering it out of sight. Sasuke looked up to the back of Sakura's head and looked back to the now hair covered back, glaring.

Sakura slowly faced towards him and looked at him with red puffy eyes. Sasuke met her eyes and glared hard into them. Sakura took a chance and ran past him successfully whilst Sasuke Uchiha just stood there showing no sign of going after her or moving.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the car and onto the streets which were full with bustling women. She could see the bright lights of her home shining not too far away. She shakily brought the back of her palm up to her face wiping the remaining tears off.

She was finally here and she was happy. She didn't want to ruin anyone's day by getting them worried about her but no matter how many times she said that to herself she could not get the nights events out of her head. She decided not to waste anymore thought on the matter for then at least and headed towards her sweet home.

"Oh look, the queens finally arrived".

Sakura slowed her walked curiously to the voices of the gossiping women looking towards her way not so subtly.

"Wow, does she not care for her sister at all or something, stupid girl". Sakura stopped walking and turned her head slightly towards the women's way. The women met her eyes scoffing and then walked away. Sakura faced to the front again and carried on walking at a slow pace with her eyes cast downwards, guilt washing over her now.

All traces of life had suddenly been ripped away from her at the next words.

"No wonder her sister's wedding broke".

She felt cold. Time just stopped then and she didn't even know if she was moving forward or backwards now. She stared up at her home and felt as if it was distancing itself from her. Tears dropped down freely from her eyes. Sakura shook her head furiously, she refused to cry when her sister could be going through more pain now. With that thought in head she rushed towards her house ignoring the stares.

Sakura burst through the doors. "TSUNADE!".

"Sakura". Tsunade was immediately in front of her with her hands on Sakura's cheeks and eyes rushing over her body checking for any harm done to her sister. "Are you okay?".

"Yes". Sakura gently removed her sisters hands from her cheek and walked towards her other who was now standing in the middle of the room. "Mom".

"Sakura where the hell were you at this time of night. Are you stupid or something you knew today was an important day and yet you refuse to still show up. WHATS WRONG WITH YOU HUH?".

"Moth...". Sakura was suddenly interrupted by her aunt who had now appeared by the kitchen door looking rather angry along with her father who smiled lightly at her. "Do you know how bad it seems right now. Everyone outside knows what just happened and now we can hardly step out of this house without being embarrassed. Do you not think about the people around you or only yourself you insolent child".

"No its nothing like that aunt. I thought that if we had more money then Tsunade would have a better chance with her marriage so I went to brother-in-law to get more because he wanted me to and I wanted to find out for sure if he was still willing to the relationship or not". Sakura's mother and aunt looked at her slightly shocked. "Mom I thought it'd all work out but it didn't. I ended up somewhere else and they thought I was someone else and wouldn't let me go".

"Have you got no dignity, did you not think for a second that if his family found out then our whole family would be put to shame".

"Aunty I have dignity. I did it all for my sister".

"What kind of dignity have you got?. What was the point in interfering with all this, was it really worth breaking your sisters marriage?".

"No mom you're getting this all wro...".

"DON'T CALL ME MOM!". Sakura freezes in shock and stares at her mother wide-eyed. She was hurting a lot right now, never in the world did she expect to hear word like that from her mother and now that she did, nothing could stop the tears now flowing relentlessly down her cheeks. "Mo..."

"If you were Tsunade's real sister then you would have never done this". Sakura and Tsunade both snapped their heads in their aunts direction in shock. "There's obviously a difference between a blood related sister and one that isn't blood related". Sakura's dad glares harshly at the speaking women, daring her to go on. Sakura dangles her head to the ground silently crying. Silence was the only thing heard for a long moment until her mother spoke those few heart shattering words to her that brought her head up in shock.

"Today you've proved to me that you're not my daughter". With that said she walked away from the heart-broken girl.

"Well you...". The remaining woman in the room was interrupted when the pink haired girls father spoke angrily towards everyone present. "I told all of you that this matter will never be brought up again in this house!".

"Well I'm just saying if YOUR wife didn't go and adopt her sisters orphan child and raise her then our Tsunade would have got married right now. But NO you won't say anything to your queen obviously". The women scoffed harshly and stormed out of the room.

The remaining three stood silently. Sakura's father turned to look at the pinked haired girls face to which she met his eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds before the blonde haired man walked away to his room.

"Sakura". Sakura slowly turned towards her sister who was the only person present in the room now with an apologetic expression written all over her face. Tsunade walked up to the crying girl and latched her arms around her petite form. "Tsunade I tried hard, but it just didn't work". Sakura laid her head against her sisters shoulder and hugged her form tightly. "Its not your fault don't blame yourself".

"No she was right, it's because I'm not your real sister". Tsunade yanked sakura off her, staring deeply in to her eyes she said. "Are you crazy sakura, your actually taking aunt's words to heart huh?. Look I only want you as my sister and no body else. Even if I did have a real sister I'd still prefer you, you bring out the best in me okay?. Don't cry sakura shh". Sakura nodded and pulled her sister in for another hug to which Tsunade immediately responded to.

* * *

Sakura was showing no sign of sleep whatsoever. The word's of her mother just running back and forth through her head.

"DON'T CALL ME MOM!".

Sakura shifted her position in bed to a more comfortable one and closed her eyes.

"Today you've proved to me that you're not my daughter".

Sakura snapped her eyes open. There was no way she was going to fall asleep tonight. No matter how comfortable her bed felt right now, her grieving would not go away. Sakura sighed loudly and looked towards the other bed where Tsunade was fast asleep. Sakura now laying on her back stared at the ceiling blankly. She could feel the wetness against her cheeks, it seemed she'd been crying a lot today and that plus no sleep would be no good for her. She couldn't stand this, she couldn't stand knowing that her mother hated her and that her sister's happiness was ruined because of her but mostly it was just the pain of it all. It was too much.

* * *

The door to the kitchen slid open and the sound of a click could be heard, indicating that the door had been locked.

Sakura as quietly as possible walked into what looked like a store-room and returned with a metal box containing oil of some sort. She unscrewed the lid.

It was barely the crack of dawn and everyone was fast asleep, everyone except for a certain pink hair. The frustration of everything was just getting to her head and sleep was no option, she just couldn't take it no more.

She pulled open the cupboard and reached in, retrieving a box she slid the box open and pulled out a matchstick.

Harshly lighting the stick, she brought the flame to her face and stared emotionless at it.

A hungry fire flickering in her teary eyes.

* * *

Yaaaaaay that's another chapter finished. I know it took a long time so I am deeply sorry for that. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed that, it certainly took me a long time to finish this chapter so I make no promises whatsoever on the next. Till next time **;)**

_Thanks For Reading_

**Read&Review**

(I hope you do review, because it definitely boosts my confidence and helps me type faster. Adios**;)**)


End file.
